


Four Times Fraser Stepped Into A Bar (And Walked Right Back Out)

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Humor, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four different times Fraser stepped into a bar and walked right back out, for four very, very different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Fraser Stepped Into A Bar (And Walked Right Back Out)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Five Things story, but I was only able to coax four out of Fraser. Maybe next time. :) (Also, I admit nothing when it comes to the OMC in parts three and four. NOTHING, I TELL YOU.)

1\. There was that time Ray talked Fraser into going to a sports bar for a Toronto-Blackhawks game. In retrospect, Fraser should have realized the idea was doomed from the outset, but the shouting from the street didn't tip him off quite enough.

He was all steeled to go in anyway, but the moment he set foot inside Shakey's Place, someone screamed, " _Fuck Canada!_ ", and suddenly the whole bar had taken it up as their rallying cry: FUCK CANADA! FUCK CANADA! FUCK CANADA!

"Yeah, okay, no," Ray admitted, but by then, Fraser was already right back out the door.

* * *

2\. This time around, Fraser knew up-front that it was a leather bar. But no one told him it was _uniform night_.

"Do you know what you're gonna _get_ on the serge if you wear it here?" Ray asked.

"Well, I'm not planning on letting anyone but you take advantage of me, Ray."

Ray tilted his head and nodded. "Okay, point," he said. "Back to the Consulate it is."

* * *

3\. It wasn't as if Ray didn't _know_ Fraser had a past history with other people; they were both in their late thirties, and neither of them was a blushing virgin. (Well, Fraser frequently did blush, but he wasn't a virgin, at least.)

But when Fraser caught sight of the lead singer for the Canadian punk band Ray wanted to see, he backed out of the bar so fast Ray got their cover charges back.

"Didn't like the music?"

Fraser reached up and tugged at his collar. "I, ah--there's a certain debt involved," he said. "Which I'm no longer qualified to pay back."

"A--what?" Ray stared at him. "How much do you owe?"

"Well, it's not in _money_ , Ray."

Ray blinked at him. "Really? The guy from the band?" Fraser nodded. "How the fuck did _that_ happen?"

* * *

4\. It was three in the morning, and Fraser's flight had been delayed three times so far. No word on when it was supposed to board, so Fraser headed for the airport bar, figuring he could at least get something to eat while he waited; he'd been in transit for nearly twenty-four hours.

When he walked into the bar, though, a man sitting at the bar swiveled around on his stool, and he gave Fraser a very thorough once-over and licked his lower lip. He was attractive in a sort of rough-trade way; hair spiked with gel, two earrings, lots of heavy rings on his fingers, leather jacket. More importantly, he was _there_.

Fraser nodded, and glanced over at the restroom, and then he was off, headed for the restroom with the other man on his heels. The restroom was empty, thank God, and there was no need for any sort of introduction; the other man just shoved Fraser against the door and dropped to his knees. Fraser slipped his hands into the other man's hair, stiff sticky crunch of gel making his palms feel tacky, but the other man was very, very good at this, and Fraser gasped as he shoved forward--this was going to be _fast_.

He came just as the announcer was saying, "Flight 1013 to Norman Wells, now boarding at gate six," and he made a strangled noise in his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that's my flight." Fraser quickly got his cock back into his trousers and zipped his fly.

"What, are you kidding?" The other man came to his feet and laughed, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. "Seriously?"

"I'll owe you one if we ever run into each other again," Fraser promised, and the other man just shook his head, still laughing as Fraser bolted out of the restroom.

 _-end-_


End file.
